Battlefield
by Resident of the yelling place
Summary: Dianna recollects her memories of her and Lea while listening to Battlefield


**Authors Note:**

**This was on my mind after hearing Battlefield. I mean really, who didn't think of Achele when they heard it.**

**Remember to feel free to send me prompts, I have a list of what I will write on my bio page.**

**Also remember that I own absolutely nothing**

* * *

She was so proud of Lea. What else was there to say. Lea was an even bigger star than before. She had gotten through this year past year following Cory's untimely death and her CD was out. Dianna had just bought it on iTunes when she received a text message for Naya telling her to listen to the song, Battlefield. She was confused for a moment, but still went into her music on her phone and playing Battlefield. She plugged her phone into the iPod dock on her radio and turned the volume up, allowing the memories to hit her immediately.

**It's easy to fall in love**

**But it's so hard to break somebody's heart**

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

_It didn't seem hard for Lea to break Dianna's heart when it happened. They had been going strong since they were about midway through season one of Glee. _

_One morning a little while after finishing up filming season three, she woke up to find that Lea was gone. The only thing next to her was a note that said "I'm done -Lea." She was confused. She hurried over to Lea's apartment where she knocked on the door repeatedly until it was opened and she was met with Lea's staring back with wide eyes. _

_"Please tell me that the note didn't mean what I think!" She said, her voice cracking as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lea straightened herself and pretended to wipe dust off her jeans._

_"It does. I can't do... this, anymore." Lea said as she gestured between the two of them. She tried to shut the door, but Dianna was faster and followed her inside._

_"What the fuck, Dianna? Go away! I made it clear I don't want you here!" Lea shouted as she glared at Dianna._

_"Why? Did I do something wrong? I did, didn't I? I always fuck up in the end. I can't do anything right. I thought I was finally doing okay and I still managed to fuck shit up." Sobs began to wrack the blonde's body . Lea's eyes softened as she watched her now ex-girlfriend crumble in front of her. She knew how insecure Dianna was about her ability to be close and open with people around her, and she was taking advantage of the by crushing her spirits. She reached out a tentative hand to take Dianna's, but the blonde pulled away and wrapped her arms defensively around her body. _

_"I'll just, I'll go. I shouldn't have come here anyway." Dianna said as she walked out of the apartment still crying. What she didn't know was that Lea had broken down in tears as soon as she left._

**Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath**

**Forgotten who we first met**

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

_Naya had quickly made her way to Dianna's apartment after receiving a phone call in which all Lea could do was explain that her publicist was afraid of news breaking that she was dating Dianna and that it would ruin their careers, so she dumped Dianna and was worried about Dianna._

_Naya didn't even bother knocking, she just pulled out her spare key and walked in._

_"Di? Dianna?" She was met with silence which scared her since Dianna's car was parked outside._

_"Dianna?!" She shouted urgently as she began moving towards the back of the apartment. She noticed a light on in the bathroom. She shoved open the door to be met by a shocked Dianna holding a bottle of pills. She knocked the bottle from her hand and pulled Dianna's body into hers._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Di? Don't ever fucking scare me like that again goddammit!" _

_"She left me, Naya... I don't have anyone else." The blonde began to sob again as she leaned into Naya._

_"You have me. You'll always have me." She said as she began to cry also._

**We both know it's coming**

**Does illusion count for something we hide?**

**The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**

_Returning during season four was difficult. Seeing Lea was both the best and worst part of returning. Upon seeing each other they both began to cry. Naya had told Lea about Dianna almost overdosing the day of their breakup. Lea had been overwhelmed with guilt. _

_Dianna was about to say something to Lea when Cory walked over and wrapped his arms around Lea. Her face fell, and Lea noticed._

_"I'm so sorry." She mouthed, but it didn't matter, Dianna had already ran off to her trailer._

_When she got the chance, Lea went to Dianna's trailer to talk to her. She had intended on explaining why they had really broken up. The door opened before Lea could knock and Naya froze. She gave a glare and whispered in Lea's ear, "You better not fuck her up even more."_

_Lea stepped into the trailer to find Dianna holding a half empty bottle of vodka. Dianna looked at her sadly. Lea couldn't help but notice that the light in her once hazel eyes seemed to have disappeared and been replaced with a permanently heartbroken look in them. She had blew out the fire in Dianna Agron. They talked, and she explained herself, but it ended in a screaming match over why Lea allowed her publicist to dictate their relationship._

**You and I**

**We have to let each other go**

**We keep holding on but we both know**

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

_When Cory died, Dianna was shattered even more beyond belief. When you set aside her jealousy of him, she really truly liked him a lot. She cried for a few days before she sent Lea a text telling her how sorry for her loss she was and how much she loved Cory and would miss him. Lea never responded._

**Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun**

**Be strong for both of us**

**No please, don't run, don't run**

**Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

_Filming the one hundredth episode if Glee went better than expected. She had little contact with Lea at first, but they began hanging out. The tension between the two had disappeared over time, and they could spend time together like normal friends, but Dianna never dared mention anything else._

**We seemed like a good idea**

**We seemed like a good idea**

**No blood will spill if we both get out now**

**Still it's hard to put the fire out**

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**Feelings are shifting like the tide**

**And I think too much about the future**

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

_After filming the one hundredth episode they stopped talking once again. They were both upset about it, but they were afraid to reach out to one another._

**We both know it's coming**

**Does illusion count for something we hide?**

**The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**

**You and I**

**We have to let each other go**

**We keep holding on but we both know**

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun**

**Be strong for both of us**

**No please, don't run, don't run**

**Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

**We seemed like a good idea**

**We seemed like a good idea**

**We seemed like a good idea**

**We seemed like a good idea**

Dianna listened to the final lines of the song as she realized she had been crying. She sat in silence before her phone began vibrating and the mashup of I Feel Pretty/Unpretty that she and Lea did a duet of on Glee played through her phone. That was Lea's ringtone. She composed herself before picking up the phone and pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" She asked as she put the phone to her ear in time to hear Lea's powerful voice come out small and feeble through the speakers of her phone.

"Can we start over?"


End file.
